Across the Distant Stars
by Inugirl345
Summary: {AU: Future Fic} Kagome developed a strange talent at the age of five. She has the ability to speak to a boy lightyears away from her. How? Through her mind! What kind of adventures can these two cook up with an ability like that?
1. Destined

**A/N: **A new fic!

I'm sorry about not updating any of my ongoing fics, but I've been having a lot of things going on… The biggest thing is the coming death of a friend of the family, one of my moms good friends. He's got about two months left to live, and I haven't felt at all like writing anything happy. I'm working on the next chapters of LID and TL, but I don't have much.

Next I have a few things to worry about… schools starting soon and I've got to get studying. I've also been asked to draw eight pictures for some T-shirts that are going to be sold at the flea market, and I'm working hard on them. Other things, such as teaching myself Japanese, working on my website, and helping my dad work on the backyard (we're clearing it out to get a horse) are occupying my time. So, I thanks you for not e-mailing me with 'update now!' kinda things ;

Okay, this chapters kinda confusing, so e-mail me with any questions. Also, I've got an account at DeviantArt, so you can check out my pic's at www . asahane286 . deviantart . com (remove the spaces).

Otherwise, enjoy the story, and hopefully a new chapter soon!

**P.S: **I know that Inuyasha's OOC in this chapter, but next chapter he won't be as OOC, I've been trying hard to keep everyone in charactor, so please excuse anything that's OOC.

-

-

**Terms Used in this Chapter:** (Terms in bold are important)

-

-

**Kizu-Ato: **An advanced military training base in the middle of the 6th galaxy, also named after the galaxy. There are twelve major galaxies, Kizu-Ato, Ongaku, Keibetsu, Saibun, Nylak, Shori, Malon, Shinjitsu, Niconda, Serpent, Hikari, and our original Milky Way. Each galaxy contains nine stations, which are either planets or space stations. They are all numbered, like if someone says 'I'm from the 6th galaxy of Kizu-Ato', it means that they were born on the planet, or station, labeled 6. The oldest of the galaxies is the Milky Way, containing the original planets and Earth. In this story, Kizu-Ato, an elliptical galaxy, has moved enough to that it has collided with the Milky Way. Half of Kizu-Ato resides near our solar system, (Kizu-Ato is relatively small, compared to the other galaxies) and the base is near Earth. Since I have no idea what would happen if two galaxies collided, I'm just gonna say that they just share gravitational forces. Which means, Earth strays a little further from the sun than before, because it's being pulled by four things, Venus, the sun, Mars, and Kizu-Ato's main star. Remember, this fic takes place nearly a million years from now. I'm just weird like that ;;;

_Image Translator:_ Like the book on Treasure Planet. A book that reads to you, with moving pictures like a movie.

**_Hikari: _**The main leader of the entire universe, like the master of a dog. It has a huge, expert military school, and resides in the biggest galaxy they know of. They run the government, and all the representatives either live there, or travel there on the special ships that will be explained next chapter.

_Zerconian glass:_ A new type of element made from melted metal, and is near impossible to break or rupture. It can be recycled, and made into anything. It's mostly used for the windows on ships, and for interior decorating. It can be made to look like wood, and is used for paper.

_Lactor:_ A new type of computer, which can drag up anything within the speed of light. It connects to every galaxy, and is very useful for schoolwork.

_Ongaku:_ The second farthest galaxy away from Kizu-Ato.

-

-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dog-boy… nor do I own a unicorn, so… life bites ;;****

**-**

**Rated PG-13 for later chapters.**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 1 

**Destined**

-

-

-

It started on her fifth birthday.

At first, there was just the small buzzing sound in the back of her mind, and she thought nothing of it. Her mind was still young and naïve, so even if she did think about it, she would be easily distracted. In the world she lived in, it wasn't rare to have things such as that alerting you from you're mind. After the day was over, however, the buzzing ceased, and she completely forgot about it.

Two years later, when her mind was more mature, she wasn't as easily distracted as she would have been, the buzzing became small spurts of tiny bit's of emotion. It was confusing to her, and she only completely noticed the changes in her chest gradually. The first time was when she was alone in her room, feeling slightly dejected because her mother had disapproved of something she'd done. A sudden burst of fear and pain stabbed her chest.

Surprised and confused, she clutched her chest, looking away from the image translator she'd been viewing to her knotted hand. But, as quickly as the fear had come, it was gone, leaving her curious and surprised. She'd never told her mother of the occurrence, and preferred that the woman should not know. Later the spurts came here and there, and she grew accustomed to it. She grew so casual with it that when a sudden burst of happiness, fear, or any emotion jumped through her body, she wouldn't even jump, but sit quietly and continue what she'd been doing.

After a year, the emotions meld into her being, and she began to associate it with that of someone else. It was like her mind was connected on a line to another mind, and that the person could feel her as well. When she reached thirteen, and began her training to help defend her nation, she decided to try reaching out, to see if she could feel the presence that loomed inside of her. She knew this presence wasn't evil, and intended no harm. If it did, it would have taken her long ago. So, that night as she prepared for sleep, she sat quietly on her bed, closing her eyes and concentrating. It surprised her when she felt like she was extending an invisible arm across space and time, reaching for the ever-dwelling presence that never left her lonely.

She didn't know how long she sat there, feeling for the mind she knew she'd been connected to since her fifth year, but her persistence paid off, and she felt another arm, one that wasn't stretched, but still there. Gently she stroked it, and a blast of surprise welled in her chest. She smiled slightly, knowing that she had found what she'd been seeking.

She gently stroked the presence with her mind, and it timidly reached out as well, touching her mind and linking them together. She could tell the link was fragile, and that whoever had linked her would pull away at any sign of a threat. Grinning to herself, she thought _Found ya… _She felt a jerk, and even more surprise bled into her chest. She frowned slightly, and thought again _Can you hear my thoughts? _

_Yeah… can you hear me? _

Her eyes almost flew open at that. Calming slightly, she asked, _Have you felt me for a while? _

The voice was gruff, but held a hidden gentleness, and she could tell that it was distinctly a male she'd connected herself to. _Ever since I was old enough to remember… I was always wondering where these feelings were coming from._

She grinned. _Me too! I wonder how we're able to talk this way…_

The voice snorted slightly. _Only the gods know… So… who exactly _are_ you? Or, _what _are you?_

She huffed slightly at his gruff attitude. _I'm a thirteen-year-old girl training to defend my nation. My name's Kagome Higurashi, and I come from the sixth galaxy of Kizu-Ato. _

She felt slight surprise in their link, and noticed that as they spoke, the link had gotten stronger, and they couldn't break away as easily.

That's interesting. I come from the same galaxy, but I'm not living there now. I'm training as well, in the second galaxy of Ongaku. My name's Inuyasha Shirosenshi, and I'm thirteen as well… Maybe that has something to do with it?

She shrugged, and knew that he could feel it. _Maybe… _She yawned slightly. _Well Inuyasha, it was fun talking to you, but I have to get to sleep before my captain comes to check the bunks. I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you're awake that is. _

He chuckled slightly. _I have to too. Talk to you tomorrow then. G'night…_

Kagome lay down, yawning once more as she pulled the covers over her pale skin, resting peacefully under the quilt. Before she slipped off, and broke her connection with her new friend, she uttered one last thing to him through the link. _Oh and Inuyasha? Thank you, for keeping me company… _She muttered quietly to him. He chuckled again.

_No… thank you…_

And with that, they both drifted off into beautiful dreams, and slept peacefully.

After that night, Kagome had continually linked her mind with his, and spoke to him whenever she felt lonely or bored. They shared information, and things they learned in their training sessions, and even helped each other with homework. They spoke about home whenever they were homesick, and learned that they could send images over the link from a curious attempt by Kagome when she'd bought a new part for one of the ships, and fitted it. She'd wanted Inuyasha to see what it looked like, and sent him a picture of it through the link.

Soon they grew stronger in the link, and could connect to the other whenever they desired. They often talked while they trained, or ate lunch. Kagome learned that Inuyasha was like an outcast to others, and no one had ever wanted to sit near him at lunchtime. Kagome had been delighted, she too wasn't that popular among her other crew mates, and enjoyed sitting at lunch and speaking with Inuyasha the entire time. They barely ever ran out of things to talk about. When they thought they did, Kagome would then describe what her surrounds were, and they took turns deciding who stayed at the fancier base. There was always something to describe, and she always loved to describe the sunsets to him.

_Are you some kind of nature freak? _He'd chuckled at one time. She huffed and retorted,

_No! I just think you should enjoy sunsets more! _He was silent for a moment, before a sigh, then he said,

_I can't see the sunsets or sunrises. The base I train in is hidden beneath the ground to avoid enemy attack._

Kagome smiled. _Well then, all the more reason to describe them to you. _

The more she spoke to him, the stronger their link grew, and the more she learned of him. She learned that he was often avoided, and picked on. He never told her why, but he'd mentioned it was his heritage. He was rude at times, and sometimes downright mean, but she understood him a lot better than anyone probably could.

They spoke to each other, neither knowing what the other looked like. They found out early on that it was impossible to send pictures of themselves over the link, why? Neither knew, but they didn't care. And so, they became, as some would say, 'pen pals'. Even though they were galaxies away from each other, they spoke easily.

They spent the next two years this way, and by her fifteenth birthday, Kagome got the message that would change her life forever.

An invitation to train on Kizu-Ato, the base this galaxy was named after. If she passed the training sessions, and went up in her rank to level nine, she would be able to join the military base _Hikari,_ the most powerful base in the six galaxies! She would be able to drive in ships, _real _military fighter ships!

After she received her invitation, she broke, probably six codes of the cadets. The first was, jumping up and down squealing like a five-year-old girl who just happened to get a brand new doll. Another was tackling her captain in a fierce hug, cutting off his air supply, and chanting, thank you over and over again. Once her captain managed to pry her off his neck, she flew up to her bunk as fast as her legs could carry her, jumped on her bed, and ripped open the envelope that contained the admittance letter. There were small pictures above the text. Moving images that showed ships doing intricate flips and battle tricks along with battalions of different fighter ships accompanied them, and below the pictures in large red print were the words:

Welcome to Kizu-Ato! She squealed and crushed the poor letter to her chest once more. Jumping from her bed, she threw the letter on the small desk next to it and ran to her closet, throwing it open and digging through all of her cloths. She pulled out a large yellow pack, and then began running around her room, throwing various items, some important, some just there, into the huge bag. As she packed her cloth's she excitedly contacted Inuyasha. Feeling his familiar mind link to hers she grinned as he began speaking even before she had the chance to say hi. 

_Wait, let me guess, something very good just happened to you? God girl, I've been trying to hide _your_ excitement for fifteen minutes. I'm still waiting for the captain to finish his speech about, Kizu-Ato for all of us to finish our training. _

She stopped her furious packing and stared at her wall in surprise. Then she broke into an earsplitting grin and jumped up.

_Did you say Kizu-Ato?! I just contacted you to say that I've been admitted into the higher military ranks there! I'll be starting at rank four, and I'll have to work my way up to level nine, _then _I can go to _Hikari_!_

She felt his surprise, and then a small bit of excitement bled into their link.

_Really? Cool! Uh-oh… hang on for a sec._

She grinned and nodded, then continued her packing at a much slower pace. She hummed quietly to herself as she picked out her cloths and folded them easily.

_Thanks a lot… my captain just chewed me out for smiling. Half my class is still laughing at me…_

She smiled and cocked her head, putting on her most innocent face.

_Oops… sorry!_

He snorted. _Yeah. And I can just _feel_ that incredibly innocent face you're wearing. _

She laughed. _Ok, now I'm scared. I've never seen you before and you know me better than my own mother. _

_Well duh. I'm in you're mind ya idiot. _He retorted.

She scrunched her nose as she folded up one of her least favorite dresses. Her grandma had given it to her, so she had kept it. Grandma Higurashi died two years ago while she'd been training at the base. _You're a big meany. You hurt me to the core with that remark. _

He snorted once more. _Yeah well, better get to packing. See you in three weeks!_

She couldn't help a smile at that. _I'll be looking forward to it. _

And with that, their link was cut off and she continued her packing in silence, relishing in the company that was there, yet invisible.

-

-

Two weeks flew by as if she were riding on the wings of an eagle, and before she knew it, Kagome was off to Kizu-Ato, and to start her advanced training. She smiled as she followed her unit to the ship that would take them there. This would be her first ride on a ship. So far, all she'd done was simulations and trained to drive a ship; but now all that would change. When she reached Kizu-Ato, the first thing she would be required to do was test her flight abilities.

If she was able to fly well, they would teach her battle formations, tactics, and many other things. The only part of it she didn't like would be the classes she would have to take; such as history, flying arts, mechanics classes, and quite a bit more.

As she boarded the ship, she felt slightly nervous. When she reached her seat, she turned and looked out the window at the large base she'd lived in. Though she may not have been the most popular cadet in the base, it still held a lot of her childhood memories. Some good, and some bad. She looked up, seeing that night was slowly approaching, dragging the stars across the sky like a mother would tenderly pull a blanket over her sleeping child's breast.

What would she encounter at this new place? Would the people there be welcoming, and make her feel at home? Or would they deny her, like many before them. She sighed, the only way to find out would be to continue and never loose hope that she would find someone, anyone with a friendly face. Someone who would welcome her with open arms, and not deny her.

She smiled slightly. _I know someone there at least… _

It would be strange to finally meet him, after knowing he was there for nearly ten years… his mind had always been near hers in some way. It had become a part of her, and she didn't know what she'd do without it. She blinked as a small knot of anticipation grew in her stomach, along with a bit of nervousness. She smirked. _He must be boarding his ship now as well. _At least she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

She felt a rumble beneath her feet, and knew that the engine had started, and they would be departing any minute. These ships were made specifically for quick getaways, so the engine had a special system along with it, which helped it warm up a lot faster than it normally would. So, it would only take a matter of seconds for it to warm up, and the ship would be ready to go. She lurched forward as the mechanism began it's ascent to the heavens, and she looked out her window once more, silently wishing the new cadets, her old captains, and the cadets that were left behind, a fond farewell. Something caught her eye, and she turned slightly to see her captains, each one of them, waving goodbye from the control tower at the top of the main building.

Smiling she waved at them, whispering a goodbye as well to the base. It had been her home for well over three years, after she joined it at nine years of age. She waved as the ship took flight, and even as it slowly faded into the distance. She waved until it disappeared from sight, and all she saw was the planet. As she dropped her hand, she felt a slight wetness on her cheeks. Surprised she whipped at them, and stared at her tearstained fingers. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. _I guess leaving hurt me a lot more than even I knew…_

_Hey, you better not be crying. _

She jerked at his voice, and blinked to clear her vision. She laughed and shook her head. Somehow he could connect to her without her knowledge; which made him seem very sneaky. _Hey, I didn't even know I was crying. Stupid eyes… they have a mind of their own… _

He snorted, but his voice was gentle. _Come on, there's nothing to be sad about. Just think of it this way, you're leaving behind something that's too small to you now, and going to something that fits you. Like an old shirt you know?_

She laughed, her voice drifting over the link. _I think that's the best piece of advice you're ever going to give… but thanks. It made me feel better._

He snorted as he left, his mind stroking hers in a way that made her feel as if he'd patted her shoulder. Smiling she leaned back and looked through her window, and she gazed at the stars as she passed. It didn't take long for them to pass the sight of a great, inter space battle. It was hundreds of years ago, when the galaxies were first founded and everyone was fighting over them, seeing who would claim which. The battles were brutal, and the technology then wasn't nearly as advanced as it is today. There were many deaths.

Now it was looked upon as a meaningless war. A blood-wash of power, fighting that meant nothing to anyone but themselves. Pieces of ships, wreckage, and even small possessions, such as wallets and shirts even floated there. No one had dared to clean this space, after the lives of so many were lost; their spirits still dwelled with their possessions; floating endlessly with time. Even small pictures of others floated, though she didn't see them, she had heard from others of what they saw.

Closing her eyes, she offered a silent prayer to the wondering souls, and fingered the small jewel necklace that adorned her neck. She didn't notice as a small flash went through the tiny jewel, nor did she see the flash of floating objects that surrounded the ship, they sparkled and circled like dancing lights, each of them glowing with brilliance. But just as they appeared, they were gone, and she hadn't noticed any of it.

Neither had any of the other passengers.

-

-

She snorted as someone shook her from a fitful sleep; shaking her head she opened blurry eyes to look at the disturber of her slumber.

"Look!" it was a girl from her old unit. Rubbing her eyes she obeyed, turning to look out her window. What she saw made her rub her eyes to tell her that she wasn't dreaming. There it was; Kizu-Ato, the floating military base. It was glowing brightly, the lights adorning it welcoming to every ship that came across it. Ships floated lazily around it, docking, training, and various other tasks. Her eyes grew wide as they turned toward one of the docks, turning slowly with the help of the thrusters on its sides. Everyone was silent as the ship floated lazily into place, locking down.

"Everyone, welcome to Kizu-Ato!" the pilots voice rang over the intercom. As soon as the message was completed, everyone burst into action. Screams of joy, and laughs of excitement could probably be heard in the next galaxy. Kagome stood as well, bouncing up and down and hugging anyone that came near her, no matter who they were. Guards standing at the doors in amusement stood in to help them all off chuckling and welcoming them. Kagome grabbed her yellow pack and grinned as she passed them. In return they winked back. She followed everyone off the ship, gazing in awe at the stars through the glass heading above her.

This hall was shaped like a tube, the bottom flat with a walkway to carry passengers leaving and entering the base. The walls were made of Zerconian glass, an element like plastic, but nearly as strong as diamond. It could be shaped and molded in any direction or shape, but was near impossible to break. One side was connected to the ship, and the other to elegant wooden doors, roses carved onto them. Wood was very rare nowadays, the only few planets carrying it being Earth and Jupiter. Earth was considered 'uncharted territory' now, because years ago the stations had lost connections with the planet. It was said that something killed everyone there, yet nobody knows who could destroy a whole planets population. It's still a long forgotten myth, and many just stay clear of the place.

She stared in awe as the doors opened, revealing a huge room, nearly completely furnished in wood. It was most likely Zerconian glass though, but very detailed. There were people dressed formally, walking in and out of offices and rooms. It wasn't at all as Kagome had imagined, but it was beautiful none-the-less. The floors were brown tile, matching the huge ceiling above. The room was about 80ft in diameter, and in a circular form. As everyone stared in awe, a woman wearing slightly skimpy cloths had walked to the front of the group. She smiled slightly and gestured around.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Kizu-Ato, the highest rated advanced military base in the twelve galaxies. I'm Yura, one of you're history teachers, and I've been given the job of guiding you all to you're quarters." Folding her hands behind her back she smiled, then threw them out and gestures to the halls leading somewhere behind her. "Early bird gets the worm!" She grinned. Everyone exchanged amazed looks and rushed off with laughs and excitement to find a bunk all their own.

Kagome hurried along, looking left and right to find one she liked. They all seemed to look the same, but she wanted one that looked new. After traveling the halls for a few minutes, she entered a room that she thought would be perfect. Grinning to herself, she stepped inside and looked around. It looked like a small apartment, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and even a small kitchen. It was painted in a grayish blue color, the floor matching the walls. There was a desk in the middle of the room, a _Lactor_ lying on top. Smiling she shouldered her pack and walked into one of the rooms, setting it down and flopping onto the bed.

It was soft and flexible, so she sat up and bounced on it to check out the springs. Grinning again at her choice, she hopped off and began digging into her bag. She pulled out a small picture and set it on the bedside dresser, pushing her pack back to the end of the bed. She sat up and picked the picture back up, smiling at the frozen image. It was of her mother, father, and brother Souta. Her father had died when she was in the trainee base. Her mother had often sent small things such as cards with Birthday wishes or Merry Christmas. Turning the photo over, she pulled out a small sheet of paper that looked like an envelope.

The paper was made out of recycled Zerconian glass, but still felt like regular paper. On the front of the envelope were small numbers and other information she didn't want to forget. Smiling she opened it and pulled out a folded, worn looking card. Opening it, she grinned at her little brothers' handwriting. He'd written this for her Birthday, not telling their mother that he sent it and telling her to keep the secret.

It was the last letter she had ever received from her family.

A small bang made the young girl slip from her thoughts to blink at the doorway, where a young girl, about a year older than her stood. Her hair was a dark brown, and she wore pink eye shadow. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Hey there, I'm Sango Taijiya. I guess I'll be you're new bunkmate!" she grinned and cocked her head to the side. Kagome grinned as well, quickly putting the sheet back in the envelope and hiding it in the picture frame. Setting it on the table she jumped up and shook the older girls offered hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, new recruit from the 6th." She introduced herself. "So, where did you come from?" the blue-eyed girl asked. Sango smiled.

"I come from the 8th, not too much of a difference. What rank are you?" she put her hands on her hips and leaned against the doorframe. Kagome grinned once again.

"Rank four, no higher no lower. You?" she gave her a questioning look.

"Hey me too! We probably have the same classes and everything!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. They grinned at each other as the intercom throughout the base clicked on, and a calm clear voice spoke.

_"Welcome to Kizu-Ato, new recruits. I'm Kikyô Miyori, you're new flight instructor. I will be explaining to you the rules that must be followed here, and if they are disobeyed, consequences will be assured. Our first rule is, in no circumstance are recruits allowed anywhere within three thousand counts to go near the planet Earth, and if you are caught near it there will be dire consciences."_

"Cheery rule isn't it?" Sango whispered to Kagome, who only giggled.

_"Our next rule is that anyone caught out of their dorm past curfew will be condemned to the room for three days, leaving only for classes and training meetings. We often have dances and parties, and if you have three curfew marks on you're grading lists, you won't be permitted into any of these activities."_

Kagome pouted slightly. "That's not fair! You can only be caught three times and then you can't go to any dances or parties?"

"But that's only if you get caught." Sango winked. Kagome grinned.

"Yeah…"

_"Our last rule is on a more common note. Follow what you were taught in you're first base, and obey the teachers individual rules. This is all that I have been informed to tell you. Level four recruits and up, I will see you on you're second-class day. Have a good nights rest and be ready for tomorrows classes." _And with that, the intercom was shut off. Kagome grinned at Sango and pointed to her bag.

"What say we help each other unpack?" She asked. Sango grinned as well.

"Sure! But no diary reading permitted." And so, with giggles the girls helped each other to unpack their stuff into their rooms.

-

-

Plopping down onto her bed later that night, Kagome smiled to herself. She had only been here for a few hours, but she already loved it! The attendants and everyone were extremely polite and welcoming. It was a little more sophisticated than she first though it would be, but still, it was a wonderful place. Pulling the covers over her body, she stretched out her mind, linking easily to Inuyasha's.

_Hey!_ She said cheerfully. 

  
_You seem happy… you're always happy, so that's not a difference._ He chuckled. 

_I'm happy because I love this place. It's really different than what I expected. _She told him.

_It's pretty interesting… I mean, some of the teachers here act like kids. _She laughed.

_So, you noticed it too? _She looked up to her ceiling, making out small shapes. _Hey… there's a bunny on my roof…_

_Bunnies are good for lunch… though; I haven't seen one since I left my home. _She gasped.

_You eat bunnies?! Cannibal!_

He laughed. _Ok, ok enough with the bunnies. I guess I'll meet you tomorrow then? _

She smiled. _Yup. See you then. _

With that, they said goodnight, severed their link, and fell into fitful dreams.


	2. Who He Really Is

**A/N:**

**-**

**-**

Terms Used In This Chapter: (Terms in bold are important) 

-

-

_Clocks: _The bedside table clocks in this story are advanced. They tell you the time, date, the temperature of the room you're in, your own temperature, and the nearest rooms' temperature.

_Ganger Ships: _There are groups of people that have small armies of their own. Ganger ships are somewhat similar to the Mafia, and like inter space pirates. They raid unsuspecting towns and do hurtful things to everyone.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I own an Inu, but no dog-eared, sliver-haired, gold-eyed boys with irritable attitudes. Really wish I did though…

**To Avoid Confusion:**  
_Italics:_ Kagome and Inuyasha speaking through their minds

_'Italics':_ Thoughts

_"Italics":_ Voices in a flashback, intercom, TV, radio ect.

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

**Who He Really Is**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

_"Bong…bong…bong…Students level four and up, report to the cafeteria for breakfast_."

A bell, accompanied by a robotic voice sounded early the next morning. Kagome awoke with a start, still used to getting up an hour later. With a yawn she turned her sleep-muddled eyes towards the clock on her bedside table, also taking note of the temperature of the room, her own temperature, and the temperature outside of her room.

She really felt like skipping breakfast today. She and Sango had stayed up late into the night, talking to each other and completely loosing track of the time. Sango was a very nice person, one who you could look at and nearly instantly trust. Her chocolate brown eyes were like windows into her soul, and by just looking into them you could tell what she was feeling.

Sango's family had been killed a long time ago by a battalion of Ganger ships, one of the larger groups. The gangers had attacked her home mercilessly while she was away training at her base. She received a letter from the government, expressing their apologies for what had happened, and told her that the only survivor of the raid was her little brother, Kohaku, who sustained serious internal wounds and was recovering slowly in the city hospital. Sango had clearly convinced her that she would, in her own words, 'never forgive the damn government bastards' for not letting her go home to visit her sick brother.

Kagome had whole-heartedly agreed with her of course. She would have felt the same way if she was sent a notice that her family had been revenged by Gangers and her little brother critically wounded in the hospital. When the girls did remember to check the clock, they both yelped and quickly got ready for bed.

After toying with the idea of sleeping in for the extra hour that breakfast was served, she threw the thought away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Raising her thin arms over her head, she stretched, her nightshirt lifting to reveal her navel. With a groan of contentment, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair before toddling over to the closet.

Pushing the red button beside it, she watched as it slid open quickly with a quiet hiss. Sighing as the girl remembered that she hadn't gotten much unpacking done, she bent down to dig through the yellow bag on the floor. Pulling out a grey, long sleeved shirt and matching metallic grey skirt, she quickly slipped out of her night cloths and into the new uniform. She pushed the button again, and when the door closed, she surveyed her new attire in the mirror.

Twirling around a bit for show she smiled. It didn't look half as bad as she thought it would. After making sure everything was in place and she had all of her supplies, she skipped out of her room and into the den, taking a deep breath of air and letting it out with a grin. Today she would meet Inuyasha! She could hardly wait!

So she began to hum a little tune as she bustled about her dorm, looking at the little things she had been ignorant of the night before. Just as she was inspecting the breakfast menus on the table, and about to leave, Sango appeared in an identical uniform, looking very tired.

"Tell me again why we have to get up so early?" She mumbled, dragging her small identical gray pack behind her as she went to the door. Kagome chuckled and hopped to get hers, quickly making sure her skirt didn't show anything unnecessary before following Sango out into the hall.

The halls were decorated in the same way as the lobby, with 'wood' trimming along the walls and corners. The walls were burgundy and other warm colors that went well together. The floor was made up a strange brown colored carpet that sunk in with her every footstep and left tracks. This strange new installment caught her interest, and she turned and pointed it out to Sango.

"I don't know what it's called, but it's used for tracking people down." She explained as she watched her shoes sink lightly, "Mostly to make sure girls and boys don't mix. But every shoe here has different soles, just so they can identify the person wearing them. I had them at my old base, but not nearly as good as this one. Besides, after about fifteen or so minutes the prints erase… you can't really do anything with that." She laughed. Kagome smiled, but she had the feeling this one was different from Sango's old one.

It didn't take the girls long to get their breakfast, and to their amazement, the food didn't taste like it came from the ground underneath the base. Sango had playfully mentioned that the reason it tasted so good was because they couldn't get anything from under the base unless it was metal, because it floated on nothing. That gave them a quiet companionable laugh for a while.

They chatted for a while, poking fun at their old instructors, and telling each other stories they hadn't gotten to the night before. Kagome found that she hadn't had so much fun talking to anyone other than Inuyasha before, and she was glad. It was nice to have more than one friend.

Sango finished first, and waited politely for her new friend to clear up before standing and taking her tray to the trash. Kagome jogged behind her, finally noting the time and hoping they weren't going to be late for their first class. The only thing that went wrong with this was the sudden appearance of a broad chest in her path, and she smashed into it, falling back after spilling the contents of her tray onto the person's chest. She still had a bit of chocolate milk left…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, ignoring the burst of laughter around her. She glanced up apologetically and blinked. The boy that stood before her looked very strange indeed. His hair was nearly waist-length, and a shimmering silver color. Angry golden eyes glared daggers at her from under his silver bangs as his hands brushed crumbs off his chest. Chocolate milk dripped down his sleeved arms and onto the floor. And—were those _dog _ears on his head?!

"You better be sorry bitch." He growled angrily, snapping his head to the side in order to throw some of his shimmering hair over his shoulder. "You're lucky I wasn't holding anything. Next time, watch where you're fuckin' feet are moving." He bared his teeth in a snarl, and she gulped as large fangs hung over his bottom lip.

"But, if I remember right, you were the one who bumped into me." She retorted, feeling her stubbornness begin to take hold. He snorted and crossed his arms.

"That's not what I'd assumed." He pointed to the floor with a clawed finger. "You better clean it."

That smirk on his face unleashed a spark of anger in her stomach. "_You _should clean it you jerk! You ran into _me_!"

"It wasn't my tray in the first place." His smirk turned into a snarl again as he took a threatening step closer. She opened her mouth to retort, but shut it when a short-haired man set a gentle hand on both of their shoulders.

"Please refrain from tearing my rude friends head off miss." He flashed a charming smile, and she crossed her arms. "He'd been frustrated for the past few weeks and I don't think it would do well on either of you're parts if you killed each other in front of the lunch room." He gave a bow.

She bit her cheek and looked away with a huff. "Fine. It's still his fault."

He snarled. "Listen you fucking bitch, I—" He was cut off with a sound smack to the back of the head. Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

"I am very sorry for this inconvenience. Please excuse us." He bowed again and made to drag the silver haired guy away, but then his eyes caught something else and his jaw dropped.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Sango asked as she trotted up beside her. Kagome blinked and looked between Miroku's goo-goo eyes at Sango and Sango's concerned gaze. She smiled widely.

"Oh nothing. I was just dealing with a jerk-face, but this nice boy helped me out." She motioned to the short-haired boy. The other boy tried to snarl something about her new name for him but was shut up with another blow to the head. Sango looked up and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you for helping my friend out. What's you're name?" She asked politely. He grinned his charming smile, ignoring the snort of his silver-haired friend.

"Miroku Mitoki beautiful lady. Who might you be?" His grin never left his face. Kagome yawned and looked away, already divulging matchmaking plans. This could turn out to be quite fun…

"Sango Taijiya. Pleased to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand, and he took it firmly, giving it a short shake. Kagome grinned to herself when she noticed the small blush on her friend's cheeks. "Well… uh, we should be getting to class." Sango smiled again. "We'll see you at lunch then?"

Miroku ignored his friend indigent "No way in fucking HELL!" and smiled even wider. "It would be an honor to sit with you two beautiful women. I shall make sure my friend behaves himself." And with a final boy and wave, Miroku tugged his friend after him into the crowd of the cafeteria.

Once the two were in the hall, Kagome grinned and poked Sango in the ribs. "You like him don't you?"

Sango blushed and crossed her arms. "I do _not_ like him. He's just another man. Besides, his taste in friends sucks." She huffed. Kagome rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were blushing like a little girl." She laughed as Sango took a playful swipe at her head.

"I was _not_ blushing!" She burst, trying to hide the new blush rising in her cheeks. Kagome laughed and pranced out of her friends reach.

"Are you _not_ blushing now?" She squeaked as Sango lunged, and danced out of her grip down the hall.

"No I'm not!" She laughed, chasing happily after her friend.

"Yes you are!" Kagome sing-songed, skipping into the classroom. She stopped and spun happily, then yelped as Sango barreled into her, sending them both to the floor.

They blushed together as everyone in the class burst out into hysterical laughter.

-

-

-

-

After the little mess up in first class, everything else went fine. As usual, the first day of school was just the teachers speaking about rules they'd heard already and where things were. Kagome and Sango had written notes to each-other, laughing quietly behind their hands and ignoring the strange stares they'd gotten from everyone else.

When the bell rang for second class, Kagome realized that she'd never before been this happy about going to school. Sango was a wonderful friend, and that was what she'd wanted since she could remember.

The next class went well too, but unfortunately the teacher decided to seat them in alphabetical order, and though Kagome was annoyed about it, she and Sango found a way to speak. After getting called on to shut up at least three times, Kagome had the feeling the teacher was targeting she and Sango as 'the class disrupters'. Against any other feelings, Kagome was a little relieved to get out of that class.

Sango got a pleasant surprise next class, and Kagome swore that she wouldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day. Miroku was there, and he visibly perked when they entered the room. Kagome saw, to her amusement, that Sango had the same reaction, and she grinned. Unfortunately for Kagome, the silver haired boy had the same class too, and upon their entry he'd scowled heavily and looked out the window.

Using some cleaver tactics, Kagome had gotten Sango to sit next to Miroku, but it seemed as if the universe was not on her side this day, because she had to sit next to the grumpy guy with dog-ears. So, with a grumble and a sigh, Kagome plopped herself next to him and dully leaned on her elbows, propping her head up with her palms.

Once the teacher started, Kagome only half-listened, watching the silver-haired boy's ears twitch this way and that. She suppressed a giggle; he may have been a jerk, but those ears were so _cute_!

Someone if front of the boy turned around and tapped his shoulder. His silver head turned to attention, though he looked irritated to be disturbed. Kagome blinked and turned her full attention on them, ignoring the teachers blathering nonsense on saving tissues.

"Was you're father a pedigree or a stray?" The boy smirked. Golden eyes narrowed almost to slits.

"What?" His voice was quiet with pending rage, and Kagome became slightly nervous at the hidden anger. She blinked as cold hard anger bled into her chest; both hers, _and_ Inuyasha's. _'We're both angry at the same time… hm…'_ She thought absently.

"How could you be half _dog_ if you're father was human? I mean, you're mom fucked animals didn't she?" His face was arrogant, full of silent mirth. Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them, willing the boy do just die. He stared at the face again, so crumpled and full of fist… wait.

"You shut the hell up, asshole!"

It wasn't _his_ fist crumbling the boys face… nor was he insulting him. Inuyasha snapped his head up, starring in dumbfounded awe at the raven haired girl from breakfast. Why was she helping _him_?

"Ms. Higurashi! What has gotten into you!?"

That other girl, Sango, stood up, her mouth wide open. "Kagome!"

_'K-Kagome?!'_ He swore his heart stopped. _This_ was the girl he'd been connected to for twelve years?!

The girl clenched her fists and glared daggers down at the crumble boy on the floor. "Sorry Mrs. M. I lost my temper." She growled.

"I'll say…" He heard his lecher friend mutter. The teacher was currently writing up a slip at her desk, and Inuyasha watched as Kagome deflated and stared dumbly down at the boy.

"I… I'm sorry…" She squeaked, dropping to her knees on the floor beside him. He whimpered and scooted away from her, curling into a ball on the wall. Inuyasha had to fight himself to keep his amusement down, but he had other things to worry bout.

He extended the thread of his mind to her, and like always he felt her connect to it, and he felt her emotions more clearly. She was extremely guilty.

_Nice hit…_

Her head snapped up and she looked around the room. He couldn't help but smirk.

_Y-you saw?! That means you're right here! Where are you?_ Her voice was excited, and he felt her excitement bleed into his own chest. He snorted.

_Try looking to you're right and down…_

Her eyes snapped to him, and he smirked as her mouth fell open.

"You!"

His lips lifted in an even bigger, more evil smirk.

"Yes, me."

He couldn't help his amusement as he withdrew his thread from her and watched as the teacher dragged her from the room.

-

-

-

-

Kagome couldn't believe it. She'd actually run into Inuyasha, and she had no idea of who he was! She felt extremely stupid for not recognizing him, but then she told herself that he didn't recognize her either, so they were even. That made her feel better.

She groaned as she dropped onto her back on the bed. After that class, she was given detention for three days, and sent to lunch. There she met up with Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha hadn't been there. Miroku had told her he had something to do and wasn't that hungry anyway.

The rest of her classes had gone well, and she didn't have Inuyasha in any other ones other than her flight class, as Miroku happily put it. Flight class would start on the second day, and it was something Kagome was sorely looking forward to. She'd always wanted to fly.

She groaned and smacked her face into her pillow, stretching out her mind to connect to Inuyasha's. Amusement bled into her chest, and she scowled.

_You think it's funny huh?!_ She growled.

_Not really… I just didn't expect you to punch a boy. And that hard might I add…_

She blushed lightly. _So what?! He was making fun of you! I wasn't going to sit there and listen to that!_ She blinked as some regret and sadness bled into her chest. _What's wrong?_ __

_I would have taken care of it y'know. It's not that hard…_

She rolled her eyes. _You're just jealous that a girl has more bite than you!_

A chuckle. _Girl, you ain't never _seen _me bite._

_I bet I will soon though…_ She smirked and rolled onto her back.

_Let's hope you don't…_ And he withdrew from their connection, leaving Kagome very, very confused.


End file.
